


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr (ages ago). Prompt: "Harsh Whisper." Requested by niice-pants.





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

It’s the harsh whisper that catches Ryan’s attention, making him turn towards the grocery store counter and the shabbily dressed man who has just spoken. They get a fair amount of tourists coming into town, especially during the summer months, but it’s now mid-winter and this man seems totally out of place. One look at the cashier’s fearful expression tells Ryan that his unease is justified. He’s willing to bet that there’s a weapon hidden beneath that threadbare jacket and that she’s just been threatened with it.

“Come on!” The guy snaps, his voice low and dangerous. The cashier hastens to open the register, tears springing to her eyes. Ryan can’t just stand and watch. This is Bellingham, not L.A.; things like this don’t happen here.

“Hey, man,” he says, taking a few steps towards them. “No one wants any trouble.”

Ryan gets a close-up view of the gun as the guy spins around and brandishes it in his direction, making him raise his hands in surrender. “Stay out of this!” The guy’s gaze jerks back to the cashier. “Hand over the cash! Now!”

“Just take the cash and go,” Ryan says, far more calmly than he feels. “No one needs to get hurt.”

“Shut up!”

A single shot rings out, followed by a scream. Ryan’s confused until pain blooms in his chest, making him glance down at the red stain creeping across his plaid shirt. As his brain catches up, his legs buckle beneath him. The guy’s already bolted out the door.

The next thing he knows, Colin’s beside him and shouting for an ambulance as he tries to stem the gushing blood with his hands. Ryan wants to reassure him, because it doesn’t even hurt anymore. He starts to make a joke about never trusting him to shop alone, but the rest of the words never make it past his lips.


End file.
